The Balence
by Kitties and Candies
Summary: Drew is an aspiring Pokemon coordinator. May is a girl who was spirited away from her family by Suicune. With Suicune pushing closer to a panic, can they stop a malicious villan? CS, second summary inside. Rated T for future violence.
1. Panic

**The Balence**

Something is driving Suicune into a panic, and Entei and Raikou are determinded to calm their sister, even if by running away she's protecting him. Togeather they call upon the power of a young girl, May, to travel and calm the North Wind before she falls into the trap of a malicious villan...

Pairings:

MayxDrew

Implied MistyxAsh

Implied SolidadxRobert

* * *

"_Sister!_" their voices roared in her head like endless chatter, she shook it, attempting to shake them out of her mind, her head, of _her_, "_Sister, what is wrong!_" the was Entei, the reasonable one, always wishing to grant peoples wishes. She roared, spitting a hasty Bubblebeam at him that he dodged nimbly and she raced past him.

"_**Sister, cease your hysterics!**_" snarled another voice, this time Raikou, the fastest of the three and the most battle-hungry. She screamed as his voice cut through her brain. Not her brothers Raikou or Enteis, but someone else's, someone who was not supposed to be there. Someone who was slowly forcing their way into her thoughts and screaming at her in an unbearable voice. It hurt. It hurt so much. It hurt enough to start running and never stop. To travel away from it. To run. To just keep running-

"_Sister!_" She opened her eyes wide and swung to the left as Entei barreled through the trees towards her, knocking her off of her feet, followed by Raikou, who shot a powerful electric attack at her. She snarled, shooting a Bubblebeam in his face and wiggling free while Raikous' attack smashed into a tree, splintering it.

"_**Foolish Sister!**_" Raikous voice sounded loudest of all, louder then the pain or Enteis reasoning voice, "_**Running will get you know where! Stand and face it like a Legendary Beast!**_" She could feel the voice reaching for him now. No! She thought desperately, Raikou, no! Then she did the unthinkable between them, she severed the psychic connection between her and her brothers. Their voices roared in her ears, screaming at her foolishness. But she had saved them. Yes, she saved them. She ran now, east, away from them to attempt to re-establish the connection between them.

"_That fool!_" snarled Entei; he glanced uncertainly at Raikou, "_Brother, what is the matter?_"

"_**There was pain in her mind**_," growled Raikou, lips drawn back in a snarl, "_**Something is attempting to take over our Sister, and was trying to reach me through her. Brother, something is falling out of balance; something is attempting to alter the world's nature to its whim. Brother, something is stirring.**_"

It had been four months since Suicune had vanished, and Raikou and Entei still could not follow her scent or contact her through telepathy. Now they sat at the edge of the place Suicune had chosen as her haven, her reservoir untouched by humans. Raikou dipped his paw into the water, electricity fizzing from its' surface.

"_Is this the human you have seen for our help?_" asked Entei as a picture formed in the water, "_She will be the one the Sister will choose to travel with?_" Raikou nodded.

"_**I have watched her for many months; she is a young pup, only five years of age but her mind is strong and she possesses the Embodiment of Water. Sister cannot resist, not matter what control she is under. She will spirit this girl away and will travel with her. She will be like Molly to you, and Jimmy to me.**_"

Entei nodded, "_I remember that boy. He carried such a powerful Embodiment of Thunder in him it was almost unbearable for you to leave him._"

"_**But because I did he grew into a powerful trainer, and has since changed from a powerful Thunder Embodiment to a sturdy Fire Embodiment. Perhaps though, I will see him again, maybe I will seek him this month once Sister has discovered the girl.**_"

"_What is her name?_"

"_**May**_."

* * *

"Mommy, I'm going out!" giggled a small brunette girl with her hair in two pigtails tied up in blue ribbons. She wore a short blue dress with a pair of blue shoes, and her sapphire eyes glittered in the morning light. 

"Be careful, May!" her mother called after her, "It rained last night, don't get yourself too dirty before dinner!" May ignored her mothers' words and jumped into a large, murky puddle, laughing as the water squished into her shoes and between her toes.

She bent down and ran her hands through the water as well, tracing patterns through it and laughing when it soaked the edge of her blue dress. She pulled back suddenly, gasping as a large reflection appeared in the water. Looking up, she gasped, coming face-to-face with a large blue dog-like Pokemon.

Suicunes eyes were dilated and large with unknown fear. They were swollen, she had been recently crying it seemed, but when she looked down at May she felt nothing by softness. A feeling of motherhood or companionship she wanted to keep forever. This little girl in a blue dress and blue eyes looking up at her with muddy hands and wet feet was so innocent she wanted to curl up at her feet forever.

But then the pain reminded her of her traveling, and her heart began yearning for this little girls company. Without another thought, she bent and scooped up the little girl in her mouth, holding her gingerly, and twisted, settling her in the violet flow of her mane. May gripped her mane tightly as Suicune started traveling again, eyes wide with wonder. She smiled, and then laughed, wrapping her arms as far as she could around the Legendary Beasts' neck and burying herself in the violet mane. Suicune smiled, at least she wasn't alone.


	2. Butch and Cassidy

"Marill!" Drew snapped as his playful Pokemon darted in the bushes. Cursing to himself he ran after him, dodging between bushes as the blue-bodied created weaved between them with ease.

Drew was fifteen and born and raised in the Johto region. When he was eleven he had left his home to travel, and had since then settled into the lifestyle. His hair and eyes were a lush green, and he wore a pair of dark jeans with a black shirt and a purple vest.

He had caught Marill the week before just south of his home, Blackthorn Town, where he and his mother lived, and still, even after four years of training, couldn't manage to control him. His starter Pokemon had been his fathers' birthday present from Hoenn, a Roselia that was unusually large.

"Marill!" he called again, his Pokemon had vanished from sight now, and cursing to himself, he let out another one of his Pokemon, an elegant Furret with bright eyes. The Furret giggled, jumping onto his shoulder and rubbing her face into his neck. Drew sighed and patted her, and then motioned in front of him, "Marill ran off again. Go find him." Furret sighed did as she was told, vanishing into the underbrush as well.

Drew snorted, "I didn't mean ditch me." He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets and trudging forward, "Alright then, I guess I'll look somewhere else." He pushed through a few more bushes in the opposite direction that Marill had went and sighed, plopping down in a rock in a small clearing and sighed.

He had good Pokemon, able to take hits even though their main use was in contests. Roselia was defiantly his strongest, in battle and in coordinating, followed by his Absol or Flygon his father had given to him as well, and then his Marill. His Furret he had caught as a companion, and had used it once in coordinating with his Roselia, though he never used it since. He was still searching for a final member of his party; a Psychic Pokemon wouldn't be bad, combined with Marill or Roselia they could make nice appeals. Or another Bug Pokemon, he could always use another one of those.

A movement caught Drews' eyes, and he turned, green eyes scanning the matching foliage around him. There it was again, a flicked of blue through some trees. Getting up, he cautiously pushed his way through the bushes as quietly as possible, careful not to startle whatever had capture his attention. He stopped behind a large tree and peered around it, eyes growing in wonder.

A girl, maybe a year younger then him, with her brown hair up in two pigtails tied with a soft, blue silk ribbon was sitting on a rock jutting out over a small pool. She wore a short, light blue dress with short, ruffled sleeves, and long dark blue boots that weren't quite boots and weren't quite socks at the same time, but a mix between or a nice fabric with soft soles.

More importantly though was the Pokemon standing over her.

Suicune, looking down at the girl, muzzle on her head, body curled around her, elegant and cheetah like and proud and wolf like at the same time. Her violet mane rippled in the soft light flickering through the trees, twin ribbon tails flowing elegantly around her body. She spotted Drew, and looked up, clear blue eyes staring at him with ancient wisdom and pain. The girl looked over as well, her sapphire eyes wide with surprise and fear.

His Furret jumped out of the bushes, landing elegantly on his shoulder, eyes bright and focused on the girl and the legendary beast. Marill jumped out of the bushes as well, hopping down by the edge of the water and staring up and the Pokemon taller then even his trainer.

Suicune jumped down from the rock, landing between Drew and the girl on the water, fur bristling. A silvery glow emanated from where she stood on the water, like a ripple it traveled throughout the entire pool, turning it a glistening silver for a moment before fading, turning it even clearer then it had been before. Drew took a step back, too surprised to send out his Roselia, and the girl touched the Suicunes rhombus crest. Suicune glanced at her, and then jumped back onto the rock and the girl slipped onto her back, legs tucked in and bracing herself on the beasts' shoulders.

They were gone with a whirl of leaves, vanished into the undergrowth.

"Furret, was I imagining things?" Drew whispered to his Pokemon, glancing at her, and then looked back to the pond, "She was beautiful." His Furret pressed her small face into his side and whimpered, and Drew patted her gently and comfortingly.

* * *

"That was… a human?" May leaned forward and whispered in Suicunes ear as they darted through the trees, "He looked a little like me, and a little different at the same time." Suicune snorted.

"_He was a human_." She sniffed and changed directions, heading farther north of Goldenrod City, "_But you are no human. You are my daughter, remember? A Pokemon. A pure being. One that has one form and no more. Not like humans, whose fur differs with their eyes and skin._" May glanced down and nodded, tightening her grip on her mothers' shoulders and casting her eyes downwards.

"Yes, Mother," she murmured, at the same time, her eyes brightened and she glanced behind them, as they raced along the edge of a cemented path with a variety of Pokemon trainers, "More humans…" she whispered.

They passed unnoticed except to a highly sensitive Espeon, who brushed it off as no more then a Caterpie. Finally they were reaching a desolate area, a thickly wooded hill to the east of Goldenrod City. From narrow pockets through the trees May caught more glances of humans.

"_May, duck!_" Suicune snarled, suddenly leaping strait backwards. May did as she was to and pressed herself to her mothers' back as a rocket passed over her.

"Damn, I missed," snickered a cool voice. A moment later two humans, one with blonde hair and one with green dropped down from a nearby tree as Suicune and May landed on a long a few meters away. The man, who had green hair, shouldered his rocket launcher and sighed, "I didn't expect Suicune to be with a girl. Hey, you know you should get away, little girl."

"Don't be harsh, Butch," sighed the woman wit blonde hair, "We're just here for Suicune, so we might as well just get this over with." She pulled out a pokeball, "Raticate, Hyper Fang!" the mouse Pokemon jumped out of its' pokeball, eyes glowing and teeth bared, he jumped towards Suicune and snapped at her with amazing force. Suicune dodged it easily three times before striking back with a harsh Bubblebeam in the face, and turned around in time to dodge Butchs' Mightyena that hurtled towards her with a Bite.

Suicune shot another Bubblebeam towards Mightyena, and when she missed, send out a series of powerful Aurora Beams. May spun around, spotting the Raticate coming up on her mothers' blind spot with another Hyper Fang, gave a fierce cry, kicking out at it as it drew close, then screeched as it dug its' fangs into her leg, drawing blood.

"_May!_" Suicune spun around, shooting an Aurora Beam at Raticate and chasing it away, "_May, are you al-_" she was cut off when a rocket slammed into their flank, sending them flying sideways and into a tree. Suicune winced, pain shooting down her flank, and then made a quick decision decision.

"_Don't leave me!_" she snarled, jumping away as Raticate and Mightyena lunged towards them. A silvery mist shot from her body, wrapping the area in near-zero visibility. Mightyena and Raticate froze, unsure what to do and glancing at each other in confusion.

"Mother-" whispered May, but she quieted her with harsh growl.

"_We must escape_," she whispered, "_the pain is growing in my mind, I cannot fight currently. Now we shall make haste, come, we flee to the pond where the human spotted us._"

"But what if he's still there?"

"_We must take that chance if we are to survive. If the human is there, I will kill him._"

May bit her lip, "Yes, mother."


	3. Meeting up with Solidad

"Drew? Is that you?" Drew spun around, his Furret squeaking and his Marill chirping happily, bouncing towards the newcomer. He bounced into her arms, receiving a warm pet and pat from her Illumise on her left shoulder and a jealous glare from the Volbeat on her right.

"Solidad?" Drew blinked. The other coordinator smiled, green eyes flashing in the soft light. Solidad, whose short salmon-pink dress matched her long hair, smiled, grinning alongside her companion Pokemon, the Illumise Flirt and a new Pokemon, a Volbeat, "When did you get here?"

"Five seconds ago," she let the Marill jump out of her arms and back towards Drew, where it hugged his leg and blushed when Flirt smiled at him, "Flirt, no more flirting." Solidad scolded. Flirt laughed sheepishly, clinging to her hair and crawled over to the Volbeat, resuming her flirt with him.

"What were you looking at?" Solidad shifted her eyes over his shoulder, catching sight of the pool behind him, "Looking for Pokemon to add to your team?" Drew shrugged, and made up a quick lie.

"I was looking for Butterfree, but I couldn't find any." He sighed, "Just another Marill. I don't need anymore though. Who's the Volbeat?" Solidad smirked and patted him, the Volbeat giving her a grudging glare.

"He's a tagalong going after Flirt like every other Volbeat in the world." She giggled as Flirt patted him as well, and he smiled, "I nicknamed him Chase for the time he does travel with us though. Isn't he just the cutest?"

"Only you would think that."

Solidad frowned, then thought for a second and brightened up.

"Guess what?" she grinned bigger now. Drew blinked blankly and she rolled her eyes, then showed Drew her left hand, "I'm engaged."

"You are?" Drew raised an eyebrow, getting a better look at the ring; it was silver with a large sapphire surrounded by smaller diamonds, "Congratulations. To who?"

"Robert, the coordinator that won the Grand Festival last year and the year before." Solidad grinned and blushed softly at the thought. Drew blinked again.

"Him? What did you see in him?"

"Well, I don't know. Sometimes you just… fall in love."

"But of course, I haven't 'fallen in love' yet. However, when I have, I will send you a postcard and a picture."

"Don't be sarcastic."

"Don't think of me as naïve." Drew smirked and Solidad rolled her eyes.

"Same arrogant attitude, I see you haven't changed."

"A Spinda can't change its' –"

"Drew, duck!" Solidad screamed, falling to the floor of the forest. Drew spun and narrowly dodged a jet of powerful bubbles that had been aimed for his head. In the pool, Suicune and the girl had returned, but something was wrong.

"Drew what's going on?" Solidad demanded, straitening up and brushing off her dress and jacket. Drew, however, didn't answer, and his eyes were fixed on the North Wind and the girl, "Drew…" whispered Solidad, catching sight of them, "Who are they?"

"I… I don't know." whispered Drew, "That girl was here before with that Pokemon, Suicune. Right before you came."

"What are they doing here _now_." She hissed, and Drew shrugged.

Suicune was holding herself limply but nobly on three legs, one was twisted awkwardly in front of her and she has a long scrape along one side, with a dark splotch on the other, The girls' dress was ragged on one side, the side of the scrape, and darkened on the other, a few leaves were tangled in her hair, and she held herself limply, hardly conscious and blood trickled down her leg.

"Drew, she's hurt," whispered Solidad, "Both of them. They need help." Drew nodded, his Furret quivering; Drew whispered in her ear and let her run over to Suicune.

"**You're Suicune, the North Wind, correct?**" the Furret asked, still trembling, "**Do you need help?**"

"_I… Do I need help?_" panted Suicune, sides heaving, "_I can't stay here. I have to. I have to go. I have, I have to… get away. I have to get to safety. I can't give up. I can't give up now. Not now. I can't sleep…"_ Suicune gasped suddenly and her legs gave under her, toppling her into the water and the girl slipping off her back. Drew and Solidad darted forward, grabbing her and keeping her head clear of the water as Suicunes eyes closed.

"Is she dead?" whispered Solidad. Drew shifted the girls' weight towards Solidad, then bent and took a closer look at the Aurora Pokemon.

"No, she's just sleeping." Drew replied, and then carefully pulled the rest of the Pokemon clear of the water, "But she's hot, I think she has a fever. She might not be well."

Solidad hesitated, and then pulled the girl the rest of the way out of the water as well, quickly pulling out her PokeGear as well.

"I know someone who might be able to help us." She murmured, flipping through her phonebook, "But it'll take her a little time to get here, she's in Kanto."

"Who is it?" Drew asked, looking over her shoulder at the Phonebook.

"Misty, leader of the Cerulean City Gym."


	4. Passive Agressive

"She's coming here." said a female voice off to Mays' right, "She'll bring all of her medical supplies, and meet me at the Goldenrod Game Corner." She felt the woman shift by her, the soft hem of her dress brushing against Mays' arm.

"Is there anything we can do right now?" that was a male voice, farther away and to the left. A fresh breeze blew, and May caught the scent of the boy who had seen her earlier and the females, both were unusually sweet for a human.

"No, besides keep them by the water and make sure they don't run." The female answered, May listened closer, "I've bandaged her leg, and it should be fine. By the look of it she got it from a Raticate or Rattata. I wonder why it attacked them though."

"And the Suicunes?" the boy asked.

"Looks to be the same; with a Mightyena or Poochyena bite. There's black power on her fur though, maybe a low-powered stunning rocket or grenade I guess."

"Mother?" whispered May. Her vision was cloudy, but she would see the form of a young woman off to her right with salmon-pink hair and light green eyes. She wore a slightly browner jacket, and a dress that matched her hair.

"Oh, you're awake," she smiled, and May was confused for a moment about her sudden friendliness, "I'm Solidad, and Drew is over there, the boy with the green hair. You and the Suicune you were with passed out about an hour ago, are you alright?"

May shifted, rubbing her eyes and focusing around her. The boy with green hair, his name was Drew? And this friendly being was actually a human? She guessed they were just a pair of nice humans, and also took a shot of mother and son.

"Mother?" she asked again, her eyes settling on Suicune. She was asleep, lying on her uninjured side with her legs stretched out comfortingly and her legs bandaged. She reached towards her and made to crawl when she felt a wincing pain in her leg.

"Don't move," Solidad held her shoulder and elbow gently, guiding her back to where she was resting before, "You hurt your leg, it won't be good to stand on for another week or so."

"My Mother…" whispered May, "She's hurt." Nearby, Drew raised an eyebrow.

"You think that Pokemon is your Mother?" he scoffed, "That's stupid." May glared at him along with Solidad and he shrugged, "Look at you, you're not a Pokemon. You're a girl."

Mays' glare faltered, "I'm… I'm a girl? A human girl?" and glanced at Suicune, "But, she said I was like her, I was a pure being. One with one form and no more."

"Drew, shut up," snapped Solidad, "Listen, what's your name?"

"May," she whispered, eyes cast down.

"Alright then, May," Solidad smiled, "One of my friends is coming to take a look at your Mother. She's a water Pokemon expert and medic, so she should be able to heal her in about the same time as you recover. Her name is-"

"_Misty_," whispered Suicune, her eyes opening a crack, the three humans glanced at her and May began translating for them.

"_Misty, she was in the Forest of Celebi, who I helped save alongside her companion Ash of Pallet Town. She was young and feisty inside, and I wish I could have spent more time with her."_ Suicune sighed, closing her eyes again, "_I will allow only that human to heal me._"

"What about May?" asked Drew, "She's human."

Suicune snarled sharply at Drew but he didn't even flinch, and his Roselia waved a rosed hand at her. May blinked, this human boy, he didn't care if her mother was so powerful she could break his neck with one twitch. Neither did his Roselia and May briefly wonder if the rest of his Pokemon were like that.

Suicune growled weakly again but closed her eyes, choosing to ignore the comment. May touched her Mothers neck gently, choosing to ignore the two humans as well.

However, Solidad wasn't ignoring May and Suicune.

And Drew certainly wasn't ignoring May.


	5. She's Cute

"The female human went to find Misty," May whispered to her mother softly the next morning. The boy was still on the rock, his Furret and Roselia curled around him, "She'll heal you. Don't worry." Suicune murmured something back to her, something she muttered often in her sleep.

"_My brothers, they're reaching for me again. They cannot. The pain. The pain, make it stop!"_ Suicune gnashed her teeth and howled softly in pain, attracting Drews' attention. Her watched quietly, as the pain suddenly escalated.

"_MAY!_" Suicune was roaring now, "_MAY! Help me, May! The pain, its driving!"_ her eyes shot wide open, pupils dilated and tears running down her face, they shimmered like liquid crystal, and she began thrashing, "_We have to run, they're coming, May! They'll find me! They can't! I have to-"_she howled again, and May tried her best to keep her from thrashing, her body was oddly warm, perhaps she had a fever.

May felt something shift next to her, and a moment later Drew was by her, stroking her mother gently and holding her firmly but gently. His Roselia and Furret did as well, the Furret taking extreme care during her mothers soothing and stroking her face gently.

"_May…"_ whispered Suicune, she stopped thrashing but was tense and trembling hotly, "_I'm sorry May, I really am sorry." _She closed her eyes, more tears trickling from the corners, "_I'm so sorry."_ May gulped, she didn't understand her mothers' voice, and she had never apologized to her before. May decided it was best not to tell the human besides her what she had said.

Turning to him, she blinked in surprise when she noticed he wasn't next to her anymore, and was resuming his place on the rock again, his Furret curling around his neck and Roselia seating herself on his lap. He glanced at her, feeling her gaze settling on him, and his green eyes flashed. Not dangerously, but curiously. May felt her face get hot and turned away, going back to stroking her mother.

"How long have you lived with Suicune?" he asked suddenly, and May jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned back to him, and his emerald eyes were still flashing with curiosity. May avoided his gaze and went back to stroking her mother.

"At least ten years," she murmured quietly, Drew blinked; he was surprised she even answered at all, and she continued, "I don't remember much though, before I went with her. I think I lived somewhere to the east, in another region. My father was an important person I think, and I had a baby brother."

Drew smirked, "So you admit you were human." May bit her lip and nodded.

"My mother," she paused, "Suicune that is, she told me I was a Pokemon when I was little. She told me I was special. I was different then anyone. She told me I was her daughter, and I was going to travel with her everywhere as a Pokemon." She laughed softly, "It seems so silly now that I think about it."

"I don't think so." Drew said quietly. May looked back over to him but he was already looking in another direction. She gulped, blinked, and then turned back to nursing Suicune. Drew smirked and patted his Furrets' head whispering in her ear.

"See? I told you she was cute when she's shy."

His Furret sniffed jealously.

* * *

"Scizor, Weavile, come here," she ordered, and her two quick Pokemon jumped to her side. She smiled, patting them gently. They were like her children, and like her co-workers at the same time. She tossed them an Oran berry each, which they ate gratefully.

"You know to search the woods completely, right?" she asked, and they nodded, swallowing the last of their berry and stretching, "Come back here by sunset." They nodded and vanished into the forest, and the woman sat down at the edge of her camp on a fold-out chair and pulled out a dim picture from her jacket pocket. She stroked hit gently, whispering to herself the name of the little girl with brown hair and pigtails.

* * *

It was almost noon, just the time when Drew would usually let his Pokemon out for an hour. He glanced towards May and Suicune. Suicune was sleeping, and May was continuing to stroke her gently. He pulled out his other Pokeballs, releasing his Marill into the pool and catching Mays' attention. She looked his way as he released his Absol and then his Flygon, who stretched and lounged nearby.

"Are you releasing them?" she asked, confused as Marill jumped towards her and onto her lap.

Drew blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Release them? Only when I'm dying. These Pokemon are my companions, and I use them in Contests. Unlike other battles, I don't wear them down to the point of exhaustion. And every day at about this time I give them time to walk around and stretch out."

"Pokemon contests?" May asked, patting the Marill gently and letting him run back to the pool of water and splash around. Drew smiled.

"Sure, Pokemon Contests. Here, I'll give you a demonstration from the future grand festival champion. Marill, Furret, come here." Drew called his Pokemon, and Roselia jumped over to Absol as he shifted, catching his wet Pokemon as he jumped from the water and into his lap. He whispered softly in their ears, and they nodded. Marill jumped back into the water, and his Furret took a more comfortable position on his head.

"Right, Marill, Water Gun!" he ordered.

A thin stream of water shot from Marill mouth, spreading around above him. May blinked, the water wasn't powerful enough to cause any real damage. But now the Furret waited, poised on Drews' shoulder. He nodded, and a get of ice shot from her mouth, freezing the water. The Marill twirled, breaking off the water just as the ice beam hit, and caught the frozen water, hopping over to May and showing it to her.

May took the frozen water, examining it carefully, and gasped. His Pokemon had made a beautiful ice sculpture in the shape of a blooming rose. She held it gingerly, but her body heat was already melting it. Drew sighed, patting his Furret, who grinned, rubbing her face into his neck.

"It's beautiful," May whispered, "You're really talented."

Drew shook his head, and patted his Furrets' head again, and let his Marill jump into his lap again, where he rubbed his head as well, "My Pokemon are talented, I just command them." He smiled, "At least, I guess you could say that."

May placed the melting ice rose down by her mothers' side and continued to stroke her mother, smiling softly to herself.


	6. Of Butterfree and Wings

May was half asleep when another Marill arrived. She had been petting her mother slower and slower, head dropping and eyes drooping when the Aqua Mouse jumped through the bushes, promptly squirting her in the face with and Water Gun. May stumbled backwards in surprise, and Suicune raised her head lazily to get a better look at the newcomer.

"Hello," May blinked, a little confused, as the Marill jumped into her lap, "Ah," she glanced at Drew, whose Marill was looking at the other Marill in awe, Drew shrugged, and May patted the wild Marill, "Um, what can I do for you?"

"**My mother is sick**!" cried the Marill, "**Can you please come and help her?**" May laughed softly and picked herself up, dusting dead leaves off of her dress.

"Of course," she held the Marill gently, then glanced over towards Drew, "I'm going with this Marill for a little bit." The Marill pouted indignantly and swatted her large tail at May, who hesitated, "I mean, Marine, for a little bit, she said she needs help." Drew nodded, and gestured to his Marill.

"You go with her, and make sure she doesn't get into trouble," he smirked and May rolled her eyes, letting Marine jump from her arms and lead her into the forest, Drews' Marill jumping after her. Drew smiled softly, then turned and went back to relaxing on the rock.

"_You, Flower-child,_" Suicune called to his Roselia, who was lying nearby, she opened one eye and acknowledged her calling, "_Is he always like that around other humans?_" His Roselia smirked, flicking a petal from her Petal Dance into the water, making it land so if floated gracefully on the surface of the pool like a boat.

"**Not that I know of,**" Roselia flicked a few more petals into the water, in the shape of a perfect circle, "**In fact, this is the happiest I've ever seen him with a girl besides Solidad, who doesn't count, really. They're rivals, and he always has this distance of respect towards her.**"

"_Is this really the happiest?_" murmured Suicune glancing at Drew, who was beginning to fall asleep. Roselia shrugged.

"**Drews' not a bad human,**" She sighed, "**And actually, he lets us choose whether or not we want to leave once a month. He's been doing that ever since he caught Marill, and he thought he wouldn't be happy in captivity and as a Contest Pokemon. All of us though, we all have to admit Drews' a decent trainer.**"

"_Has anyone actually left his team?_" Suicune asked, Drew had shifted and was now inspecting his Absols' paw he had been licking for a while, "_Has anyone really hated him?_"

"**No,**" Roselia began making more abstract figures in the water with her petals, "**Marill was the first Pokemon he caught, and he decided he loved Coordinating right away. I was specifically bred for Coordinating as well. He got Absol and Flygon from his father, and they were sworn into following him before, but were surprised when he told them they could leave if they wanted. Furret took an immediate liking to him and he caught her from companionship. He had a Butterfree, I remember, but he released it to breed, despite her protests, and an Arcanine, but it decided to look over its' mate back at Drews' house in Blackthorn.**"

"_It seems like none of his Pokemon hate him_." Whispered Suicune, "_He does seem like a good human._" She winced as a sudden bolt of pain streaked through her head. Roselia glanced at her, but Suicune shook it of before she could ask any questions.

"_Boy_," Suicune growled, and Drew spun around, surprised. Suicune narrowed her clear blue eyes and inspected his surprised green orbs for a second, "_Why are you helping me?_"

"You can talk?" Drew asked, "Well, never mind that. Why am I helping you? Can't I help someone in need without question?"

"_Don't get cocky, boy_," snarled Suicune, bristling and lashing her ribbon tails, "_Why are you helping my daughter and I?_" Drew sighed, shaking his head.

"This is the thanks I get for actually helping someone," he leaned back on the rock, "I have no reason, I'm not here to put you into debt to me, begin scientific experiments, make you like me so that you'll come when I call, brag to my friends about you, make you purify my water every second, play with you, introduce you to my family, inspect your slight psychic connection with Entei and Raikou which Solidad said was real, make you do my laundry, dishes, or any other chores I have to do when I go home, and I most definitely _don't_ want to capture you. In fact, I haven't even heard about you until Solidad told me when you passed out. There, I think that just about sums it up." Before Suicune could respond he turned away, going back to inspect his Absols' paw again.

"_Insolent brat,_" hissed Suicune to Roselia, "_Why don't you hate him? I certainly wood._"

"**Well, we don't really know, actually,**" Roselia had finished her designs in the water and was now closing her eyes to go back to sleep, "**Maybe its' because he's… I don't know, there for us. All of us, we were the outcasts of our family. In coordinating we don't need extreme powers; we win for control over our powers, which is what he helped us with. I know Marill was kicked out of his family for accidentally putting a Bubblebeam through the roof of their hollow, even is Drew doesn't, and his Butterfree was caught in a forest fire as a Metapod and couldn't escape when Drew came along and saved her. I'm not sure about Flygon and Absol, but I know Drew mentioned Butterfree in one of his letters to his father, and he must have gotten the idea from that.**"

Suicune growled but laid her head back down, her wounds were beginning to bother her again.

* * *

May got back to the pond late that night, Suicune and Drews' Pokemon were asleep, but Drew was no where to be found. Slipping into the woods with Marill, she followed his light trail through the trees. Drew must have lived in forests' a lot, he moved through them with hardly a trail. Nevertheless she was able to follow it to a ragged cliff where he was sitting, though he wasn't alone.

"It's been a while, Butterfree," he smiled, stroking the hovering bug Pokemon in front of him, beside her was another Butterfree, slightly larger and with a deeper contrast in his wings.

"Is this your mate?" he asked, looking at the other Butterfree, "He's very handsome. Nice wings, by the way." May smiled softly, and then Drews' former Butterfree caught his attention back, butting him lightly with her head, he laughed and let her climb on his head, "Butterfree, what are you doing?" he laughed as her mate followed, taking comfortable positions on his head and neck, "I can't take you back in, you promised me you'd spend two years in the wild before you'd come back, remember?"

His Butterfree sighed, nibbling on the edge of his shirt, then wiggled away and went back to hovering, her mate following.

"Show me how your Psybeam is coming along," he suggested, and his Butterfree eagerly replied with her mate, shooting a get a rainbow-colored light across the star-speckled sky in an arc, "Nice," he smiled, "But I still want you to spend another year in the wild." His Butterfree sighed dejectedly, and he patted her head gently when she fluttered back over to him, "You can be so much more then just a coordinating Pokemon, Butterfree, your wings can take you anywhere you want, yet you still come back to me. Enjoy your last year in the wild, that is, if you want it to be your last."

He smiled, and then his ex-Butterfree nodded and turned to her mate, the two of them fluttering away. He smirked, "She's got wings too, only they've been chained."

May turned and went back to the pond, falling asleep besides her mother before Drew returned.


End file.
